Paying The Ultimate Price
by st. madness
Summary: Charlie catches Edward naked in Bella's bed. He is outraged and shoots him as a warning but what will he do if he catches them again?   My first twilight fic please R&R!   One shot.   Charlie's POV.  All human. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! xx


**AN: Hey guys this is my first ever attempt to write a fic of someone else's story so please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Paying the Ultimate Price<p>

Charlie's POV

I fought my eyes open and I realised that I must have fallen asleep on the couch again. The TV was still on and I had a stiff neck. I switched the TV off and dragged my feet as I went up the stairs. I went in to my daughter's room to check on her and the sight in front of me shocked and outraged me enough that any ounce of sleep I had felt left me instantly. There in Bella's bed was her boyfriend Edward Cullen. What the hell was he doing in my little girl's bed? He shouldn't even be here; he should be home, in his own bed. And not in my _daughter's_. I wondered how he even got in here but that question was answered instantly when I saw the window open. So he climbed up the tree and in to her room? How long had this been going on for? I went down stairs as quietly as I could and grabbed my gun; planning on just scaring the kid shitless but when I went back upstairs I noticed his clothes on Bella's bedroom floor. That was the_ last_ straw. How _dare he_ touch my baby? I don't know what woke him but Edward stirred and then placed a kiss on Bella's shoulder.

"Ahem" I said quietly so I wouldn't wake Bella but loud enough for him to know I was there. His head whipped around and his eyes widened in shock and then fear as his eyes lowered and landed on the gun in my hands. I pointed it at him and motioned for him to get out of Bella's bed. As if he had to guess that was what I wanted him to do. He looked around trying to find his clothes in the dark but concluded that he would end up waking Bella up if he tried. So he stood up slowly with his hands cradling his crotch. I took the safety catch off of my shotgun and aimed it at Edward again. His eyes widened even more if that was at all possible. Then he did something that is so stupid that it didn't occur to me that he would even bother to try. He ran and _jumped_ out of the window. Well he certainly wasn't getting away from me that easily. _Coward_ I thought as I ran down the stairs and out my front door. I spotted him instantly, well it would be kind of hard to miss him, he was the only bronze haired, teenage boy running naked down the street in the early hours of the morning. I chased after him but the bastard was _fast_. How he thought he could out run the Chief of police was beyond me but he was certainly doing his best. I stopped and raised my shotgun and pulled the trigger once. It hit him in the leg as I had planned it to and he fell to the ground clutching at his wound in agony. I didn't shoot him again as I would suspect Bella would kill _me_ if she found out that I killed her boyfriend. She still might, even though I only shot him once, in the leg. I didn't bother going to help him though, serves him right. I left him to walk home to his parents, naked and with a bullet in his leg. He would be fine; his father is the best doctor in town after all. I headed back in and locked the door behind me. I went and checked on Bella again to find that she was still asleep. How the _hell _did she sleep through that? Maybe I could have gotten away with killing him after all.

The next day Edward stayed for dinner as usual. I couldn't help my satisfied smirk when I saw him limping though. He didn't eat a lot through dinner, just played with his food and fidgeted a lot. It would appear that I have made him uncomfortable. Serves him right for touching my daughter in that way. I never did really like the boy and now I hated him with every cell in my body, for he had taken my daughter's innocence away.

I glared at him all through dinner whenever I thought Bella wasn't looking. She had figured out that something was wrong though but was yet to comment. Whenever he had enough courage to meet my death glare I knew in my eyes he could clearly see that if he ever touched my daughter again. He would definitely pay the price. But next time would be worse; I started to think up scenarios that would be the best way for him to pay for what he had done. Or was planning to do and my thoughts all led to the same place…

_I would hunt him down in a monster truck that I had bought years ago for just this purpose. He would be running for his life terrified. But nothing and no one could save him now, especially with that bad leg of his. My eyes would narrow in on my prey and my foot would inch down on the gas pedal as I went full speed ahead and ended Edward Cullen. Even with his father being the best doctor in town wouldn't be able to help him, he would need someone who could salvage his life on his last breath. And even then they would have a hard job when I was done with him. _

_I would then have to find a place to bury his cold unmoving body, I would decide on the forest in the reservation. Everyone there hated the Cullen's anyway so if they found his body I doubted that they would report it. I would then wash Edward's blood off of my truck, washing every inch of it just to be sure. And then return to my home and try to think of a reasonable excuse to tell my daughter as to why her boyfriend disappeared again. She would presume that he had just left her again, and would return to that zombie like state. No I couldn't deal with that again. As tempting as my plan to kill Edward Cullen was, for my daughter's sake I would have to think up another way for him to pay for what he did to my daughter._

Coming back to the present I could tell that Edward had realised my thoughts had went to a very dark place as he had frozen and his eyes had widened in fear. I had no idea of what expression was on my face but it seemed to get my point across. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat and avoided eye contact after that. When it was time to leave I shook his hand, possibly with a tighter force than I should and then watched as he limped out of my door. I was definitely going to put bars on Bella's window and cut that damn tree down, and if she complained then I would simply tell her that it was the only way I would be able to stop myself from killing her boyfriend. To stop myself from making him pay the ultimate price.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thanks xx**


End file.
